Jeux de mains
by puce31
Summary: Participation au concours Hot Sports du forum Lovelemon in Fic Edward/Bella ou un rencontre improbable entre une ancienne joueuse de hand et le meilleur jouer de la planète...


_Bonsoir,_

_Une fois n'est pas coutûme, je ne publierai pas de chapitre du Nouveau Monde cette semaine. A la place, voici ma modeste participation au concours "Hot Sports" du forum Lovelemon-in-fic. _

_L'idée de cet OS m'est venue il y a longtemps en rentrant d'un match. Ce concours était l'occasion de l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est un Edward/Bella, celles qui me connaissent diront que c'est inévitable -)._

_Le personnage d'Edward m'a très fortement été inspiré par un joueur exceptionnel : Nikola Karabatic, un grand bonhomme dont le talent n'a d'égal que la simplicité. _

_N'hésitez pas à allez lire les autres OS, beaucoup de bons moments en perspective, croyez moi!_

_Je vous fais plein de bises et à très vite pour la suite du Nouveau Monde_

_Bisous_

_Puce_

* * *

**Jeux de mains…**

Voilà cinq ans que je n'avais pas mis les pieds à l'Arena, cinq ans que j'avais tout laissé tomber et que je n'avais pas vu un ballon de hand, que ce soit en vrai ou sur un écran. Ma passion était morte avec mon père, Charly, flic sans histoire de la petite bourgade de Forks. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à craindre dans la tranquille péninsule d'Olympie, pas de gangs, pas de drogue ou de trafic d'arme. A peine quelques contraventions pour excès de vitesse ou conduite en état d'ivresse mais il s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment et il n'était plus là.

Sa disparition m'avait détruite, nous n'étions pas de grands communicants ni l'un ni l'autre mais j'aimais profondément mon père et notre passion commune pour le hand nous réunissait. Petite, Charly m'emmenait à l'Arena au moins une fois par mois pour voir les matchs, je ne comprenais pas grand-chose au jeu à l'époque mais j'aimais être avec lui.

Adolescente, j'avais commencé à jouer, il ne manquait jamais un de mes matchs. Je me débrouillais plutôt bien et ses yeux brillaient toujours d'une lueur particulière lorsque j'entrais sur un terrain. Ils brillaient de fierté et d'amour, ceux d'un père pour sa fille mais j'étais alors trop jeune et insouciante pour m'en rendre réellement compte.

Nous continuions à aller à l'Arena régulièrement, une sorte de rituel père-fille auquel nous tenions tous les deux. Il m'achetait toujours un hot-dog dans le petit snack qui faisait l'angle entre les portes F et G. Il prenait des places au deuxième niveau, toujours les mêmes, pour mieux voir les actions de jeu dans leur ensemble, disait-il. C'est donc là que je m'installais quelques minutes plus tard.

J'étais arrivée très à l'avance, comme avec Papa, pour ne pas rater l'échauffement des joueurs. C'était une sorte de pèlerinage. Mais pourquoi après tout ce temps me diriez-vous ? Et bien parce que ce soir, le meilleur joueur du monde venait affronter notre équipe locale, l'occasion était trop belle, mon père m'en aurait voulu si je l'avais ratée.

Edward Masen avait fait carrière dans les plus grands clubs européens, là où se jouait le vrai handball. Aux Etats-Unis, ce sport était peu pratiqué et notre équipe nationale restait méconnue sauf par les spécialistes. Puis Masen était arrivé, il nous avait qualifiés pour les championnats du Monde et les Jeux Olympiques. Il avait beau savoir que sa carrière ne se ferait pas aux Etats Unis, il mettait autant de cœur dans les compétitions internationales qu'à remporter les titres les plus prestigieux avec son club allemand. Son palmarès était incroyable pour un américain et malgré une performance en demi-teinte de l'équipe aux JO, il avait été désigné « Meilleur joueur du monde ».

Après cela, il avait décidé de finir sa carrière dans son pays, principalement pour promouvoir son sport. Il s'était donc engagé chez les Inter Men de Chicago qui étaient là ce soir pour en découdre avec la petite équipe de Seattle. La salle commençait à se remplir lentement. Je fermais les yeux pour m'imprégner de l'ambiance. Je respirais lentement pour ne pas laisser mes émotions m'envahir. Papa… Voilà bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie si proche de lui.

En entendant le choc des premiers ballons sur le parquet, mon cœur s'arrêta. Ce son net et distinct, reconnaissable entre mille, cela m'avait tellement manqué. Les yeux clos, je voyais pourtant la balle rebondir, puis le sifflement du tir qui heurte le filet. Je ressentais des picotements dans les doigts, les jambes me démangeaient. A cet instant précis, j'aurais pu me précipiter sur le terrain. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux même, comme frappés par une force invisible.

Les joueurs étaient là, effectuant des moulinets avec les bras, échangeant les premiers ballons, gagnant progressivement en vitesse et en explosivité. Les premiers tirs commencèrent, impressionnants, il fallait être un vrai taré pour entrer dans une cage de hand à ce moment là. Mais le gardien, lui, était là, parant de son mieux l'avalanche de ballons qui s'abattait sur lui.

Mes observations furent perturbées par un léger bruit sur ma gauche et je détournais le regard pour en comprendre la provenance. C'est là que je le vis, assis sur le banc, concentré. Une serviette posée sur sa nuque déjà trempée par la sueur de l'échauffement. Je n'avais pas fait attention à sa présence jusque là et je ne comprenais même pas comment j'avais pu ne pas le voir. J'éprouvais alors une sensation étrange, comme si je le voyais pour la première fois. Je connaissais sa carrière, ses performances, son style de jeu athlétique mais je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il avait du charme. _Ma vieille, tu te ramollis._

Je secouais la tête pour évacuer ces pensées et reportais mon attention sur l'échauffement. Peu de temps après, le match débuta. Ca jouait pas mal, les petits gars de Seattle se battaient bien. Les premiers buts s'enchainèrent, bien construits et les locaux prenaient une petite avance. Masen sembla alors décider de se mettre à jouer. Il planta 4 buts d'affilée sans que personne ne comprenne quoi que ce soit et ramena son équipe à hauteur.

Incroyable, ce type faisait ce qu'il voulait sur le terrain, prodiguant des conseils ou des consignes de jeu, encourageant ses coéquipiers, on avait l'impression que ce match avait autant d'importance pour lui qu'une finale Olympique. Comment, après avoir tout gagné ou presque, pouvait-on conserver une motivation si forte pour un match à si peu d'enjeu ?

Face à lui, les locaux perdirent vite pied et lorsque la mi-temps arriva, le score était déjà bien sévère. J'étais impressionnée, vraiment. Pourtant j'en avais vu des matchs dans ma vie et des grands joueurs aussi. Charly aurait été littéralement fou de le voir jouer.

Alors que des pom-pom girls se déhanchaient au milieu du terrain, j'observais Masen, immobile, écoutant respectueusement les conseils du coach en s'hydratant au maximum. Lentement, il releva la tête et j'eus la sensation qu'il regardait dans ma direction. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se détourner à nouveau. L'espace d'une seconde, j'eus la sensation qu'il m'avait regardée. _Ridicule, ma pauvre fille, toutes ces émotions te montent à la tête. _

Le jeu reprit avec la même intensité. L'équipe de Seattle s'accrochait mais l'écart de niveau était tel qu'ils luttèrent en vain. Lorsque l'alarme de fin du match retentit, j'eus l'impression d'émerger d'une certaine torpeur. J'étais restée si concentrée sur ce qui se passait sur le terrain que j'avais créé une sorte de bulle autour de moi.

Les gradins se vidaient déjà de supporters enthousiastes qui, malgré la défaite, reconnaissaient la supériorité adverse, admiraient la vaillance des leurs face à ce redoutable adversaire et avaient applaudit bruyamment la star qui avait fait toute la démonstration de son talent. C'était ça aussi le handball, du respect, du fair play, un état d'esprit qui n'était pas légion dans bien d'autres sports.

Je ne bougeais pas, perdue dans le flux des souvenirs qui m'assaillaient. Même après tout ce temps, l'émotion était intacte. Papa… Mon esprit divagua à nouveau, des images de mon père souriant sous sa moustache devant la télé en regardant les plus grandes équipes s'affronter en finale des plus importantes compétitions, les plus grands joueurs.

Je ne m'aperçus même pas que les lumières de la salle commençaient à s'éteindre. Une voix forte me fit sursauter.

_« Mademoiselle ! Il faut partir vous savez Mademoiselle, c'est que je dois fermer la salle moi.»_

Mon regard se posa sur le vieux gardien qui se tenait à quelques mètres en contrebas. Je me levais confuse, m'excusais et me dépêchait de sortir de la salle. Les couloirs étaient déjà plongés dans la pénombre. Combien de temps étais-je donc restée immobile sur ce siège en plastique ?

Je déambulais au hasard, je n'avais pas envie de ressortir, pas encore. J'avais besoin de rester encore un peu avec mon père avant de reprendre le cours de ma vie. Je ne regrettais pas d'être venue mais je savais que je ne recommencerais pas. Brusquement, une porte s'ouvrit devant moi. Surprise, je sursautais et poussais un léger cri.

_« Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. »_

C'est à se moment là que je le reconnus. Edward Masen se tenait devant moi, sortant à peine de la douche visiblement puisque ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Il tenait un sac de sport dans la main gauche tandis que la droite était encore posée sur la poignée de porte qu'il tenait ouverte. J'étais paralysée, incapable de la moindre réaction.

_« Vous allez bien Mademoiselle ? »_

Ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme pendant la mi-temps et sa voix était une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Je réagissais enfin :

_« Oui, pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.  
- __C'est de ma faute, j'ai ouvert la porte trop brusquement, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un derrière. Je suis désolé.  
- __C'est moi qui suis désolée, je n'avais rien à faire là. Je me suis un peu attardée et je cherchais la sortie.  
- __Vous n'êtes pas dans la bonne direction il me semble. C'est là que je vais, on fait un bout de chemin ensemble ? »_

Incapable de répondre, je me contentais d'hocher la tête_. _Il fit un pas vers moi en relâchant la porte, sa main droite se tendit alors vers moi.

_« A propos, je manque à toute règle de bonne éducation, je m'appelle Edward. »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en lui serrant la main. Je murmurais alors :

_« Oui, ça je sais. »_

Il me regarda d'un air réellement surpris.

_« Vous me connaissez ? »_

Incroyable, de quelle planète ce type descendait-il ? Il était une star planétaire et s'étonnait que je connaisse son prénom.

_« Vous vous moquez de moi ? Le monde entier vous connait Monsieur Masen.  
- __Je préfère Edward et j'ai l'habitude de passer plutôt inaperçu dans ce pays. »_

Il semblait plutôt gêné et passa sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux qui commençaient à partir dans tous les sens en séchant.

_« Vous êtes à l'Arena ici, Mons…, euh, Edward, les gens qui passent ces portes vous connaissent et vous apprécient. »_

Je me sentis rougir en réalisant ce que je venais de sous entendre. Je n'osais pas le regarder. Pour ajouter à ma gêne, il plaisanta :

_« Et aurais-je l'honneur de connaître votre nom avant d'arriver sur le parking ? »_

_OK Bella, tu te surpasses. Chapeau vraiment !_

_« Bella.  
- __Et vous aimez donc le hand, jolie Bella ?  
- __Oui  
- __Et vous jouez ? »_

Je ne me sentais pas capable de lui répondre. Que lui dire de toute façon ? Que j'avais tout plaqué du jour au lendemain alors que j'étais aux portes de l'équipe nationale parce que mon père avait pris une balle perdue lors d'une banale querelle entre voisins ? Il sembla remarquer mon trouble et s'excusa aussitôt :

_« Pardon Bella, je ne voulais pas paraître indiscret.  
- __Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que… Oui, j'ai joué, mais c'était dans une autre vie.  
__- Blessure ?  
- __En quelque sorte… »_

Il n'insista pas et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Entre temps nous étions sortis de l'enceinte de l'Arena, les parkings n'étaient pas loin et Masen, ou plutôt Edward, continuait à marcher à mes côtés. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit venu simplement avec sa voiture comme le quidam lambda ? Il sembla percevoir mes interrogations puisqu'il ajouta :

_« J'ai de la famille dans le coin, j'ai profité du match pour les voir un peu. Ma voiture n'est pas loin.  
- __Ah, OK… »_

Nous continuions à avancer en silence. J'avais l'impression d'être dans la quatrième dimension. Je n'étais pas le genre groupie hurlante mais c'était quand même Edward Masen Putain ! Il me faisait perdre tous mes moyens rien qu'en me regardant.

_« Je t'ai vue, tu sais… dans les tribunes. »  
_

_Tiens, on se tutoie maintenant._

Il reprit :

_« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais c'est comme si ton regard attirait le mien. Tu viens souvent à l'Arena ?  
- __Pas vraiment, non.  
- __Tant mieux pour moi, ma concentration serait mise à mal si tu étais souvent là. »_

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?_

_« Tu n'es pas très bavarde, n'est ce pas ? »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

_« C'est un trait de famille… »_

Nous longions des terrains externes sur lesquels un groupe de jeunes jouaient avec animation. L'un d'eux nous aperçut et se précipita vers nous en courant.

_« Les gars, venez, c'est Masen ! Edward, super match mec, t'es le meilleur !  
- __Merci les gars, content que ça vous ait plu. » _

Les autres affluaient vers nous, congratulant Edward. Il se mit à discuter un peu avec eux, le plus naturellement du monde, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Et moi je restais là, immobile. J'aurais dû m'éclipser, Masen avait déjà probablement oublié mon existence. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'ils se disaient si bien que je me retrouvais stupide en voyant la main d'Edward s'agiter devant mes yeux.

_« Tu es toujours avec nous Jolie Bella ?  
- __Euh, ouais, désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées… »_

Il rit franchement, imité par les autres.

_« Bella, je te présente Quil, Embry, Sam, Jared, Paul et Jake. Les gars, la jolie demoiselle qui descend tout juste de la lune, c'est Bella.  
- __Salut Bella  
- __Salut.  
- __Ces messieurs nous proposent gentiment un petit match avec eux, ça te dit ? »_

Je paniquais légèrement, je n'étais pas prête pour ça. Cela faisait plus de 5 ans que je n'avais pas touché un ballon et je n'avais plus la condition physique adéquate, surtout pour jouer avec des hommes.

_« Ca fait trop longtemps, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je vais vous laisser, je crois…  
- __Allez Bella,_ intervint un grand brun à la peau mâte, _sois cool, il nous faut être huit et puis si tu t'en vas, j'ai dans l'idée qu'Edward ne restera pas non plus. »_

Je jetais un œil à Masen qui rougit légèrement, du moins, c'est ce qu'il me sembla.

_« Jake a raison, _ajouta celui qui s'appelait Embry_, promis, on sera gentils. Et puis tu seras dans la même équipe qu'Edward, ça équilibrera un peu. »_

Masen sourit et glissa à voix basse, uniquement à mon intention :

_« J'ai comme dans l'idée qu'il est en train de faire une grosse erreur en te sous-estimant. Allons lui montrer de quel bois tu te chauffes. » _

Ces quelques mots réveillèrent la compétitrice qui dormait en moi. Il dut le lire dans mes yeux car il éclata de rire en disant :

_« Je sens qu'on va rigoler. Bon alors, 4 contre 4, les terrains du bout sont pour les jeunes, ils sont plus courts, on va jouer là. Jared, Quil, vous vous mettez avec nous. Bella, quel est ton poste d'habitude ?  
- __Ailière.  
- __OK, je prends le centre avec Jared, Quil, tu te mets sur l'autre aile. On commence doucement. Juste pour voir. »_

Je chauffais un peu mes bras, mes épaules, mes poignets et mes genoux. Edward me lança mon premier ballon, je le captais avec quelques difficultés, mes doigts étaient rouillés. Je restais quelques instants à contempler la petite balle en cuir entre mes mains, un peu hébétée. Edward passa près de moi en parlant tout bas :

_« Allez Jolie Bella, ne t'en fais pas, c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. »_

Je fis alors rebondir le ballon par terre, une fois, deux fois. Je me mis en mouvement, retrouvant des sensations oubliées depuis longtemps. Gauche, droite, gauche, je sautais en extension mais au lieu de déclencher le tir, je repérais Jared démarqué et lui donnais la balle, lui permettant de marquer facilement.

_« Je le savais_, s'exclama Edward, _bien joué !  
- __Ben merde alors,_ rigola Jake, _on va prendre une branlée_. »

Effectivement, nous prîmes rapidement le dessus. Je ne jouais pas bien, j'avais du mal à capter les ballons et j'eus rapidement le souffle court à cause du manque d'entrainement. Mais Edward compensait, ramassant les ballons derrière moi, m'encourageant au passage à ne rien lâcher. Quand nous décidâmes d'arrêter, j'étais complètement en apnée et je devais être aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot.

_« Good game, Bella, tape m'en cinq! _s'exclama Jared.  
- _Il a raison Jolie Bella, c'est pas mal du tout. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas joué au juste ?  
__- Cinq ans.  
- __Tu déconnes ! »_

Edward me regardait avec des yeux incrédules puis il les plissa d'un air suspicieux. Masen était en mode fouine, je sentais bien que j'allais en dire plus que je ne le voulais vraiment.

_« Et à quel niveau t'es tu arrêtée au juste ?  
- __Je venais d'être sélectionnée en équipe nationale.  
- __Putain_, s'exclama Embry, _j'ai vraiment l'air d'un con maintenant. »_

Tout le monde éclata de rire, moi y compris. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas ri ainsi ? Aucune idée. C'était incroyable comme tout cela avait été facile. Jouer normalement, après tout ce temps, sans penser à lui, sans me sentir mal, en m'amusant même. Je regardais Edward récupérer son sac, il me sourit. Nous saluâmes nos amis d'un soir et reprîmes le chemin du parking.

Il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma camionnette, il ne restait pas beaucoup de véhicules encore garés à cet endroit. Je déverrouillais la porte et me retournais vers lui pour lui dire au revoir, sincèrement heureuse de l'avoir rencontré, pas Masen, la star du hand mondial. Non, juste lui, Edward, un chic type, simple, qui l'espace de quelques instants m'avait rendu le sourire.

Il me regardait en souriant, une lueur étrange dans le regard :

_« Je suis ravi de t'avoir rencontré jolie Bella. »_

Je souris.

_« Moi aussi, gentil Edward. »_

Il sourit aussi et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Ce bref touché me procura des frissons dans tout le corps. Il se méprit :

_« Rentre ma belle, tu as transpiré et tu vas finir par prendre froid. Bonne nuit et à une prochaine foi j'espère. »_

Je ne répondis pas, montais dans ma voiture et mis le contact. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa propre voiture. Il était parti et j'avais l'impression que tout ça n'avait eu lieu que dans ma tête. Je posais mon front sur le volant, inspirant profondément. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me décidais enfin à démarrer.

Le moteur de ma vieille Chevrolet toussota puis s'éteignit. Et merde… Je retentais le coup, une fois, deux fois. J'allais finir par noyer le moteur. Je tirais la manette pour ouvrir le capot et ressortais du véhicule. Plantée devant, je n'étais pas plus avancée, je n'y connaissais rien en mécanique mais je tenais plus à ce tas de ferraille qu'à la prunelle de mes yeux. C'est Charly qui me l'avait offert.

_« Un problème ? »_

Je sursautais violemment en me cognant la tête contre la carrosserie. Outch !

_« Désolé, je t'ai encore fait peur, décidément, c'est une mauvaise habitude ce soir. » _

Edward Masen était à nouveau planté devant moi, un air inquiet sur le visage.

_« C'est rien, un petit problème mécanique. J'ai bien peur que ma vieille copine ne m'ait lâchée pour ce soir. Je vais appeler une amie qui viendra me chercher.  
- __Tu veux que je regarde ?  
- __Euh si tu veux »_

Il se pencha à côté de moi et se mis à inspecter le moteur minutieusement.

_« Tu t'y connais en mécanique ?  
- __Pas le moins du monde. »_

Cette fois, j'éclatais de rire. Ce type était vraiment incroyable. Il me regarda, l'air heureux.

_« Tu es encore plus belle quand tu ris, jolie Bella »_

Mon rougissement à ce moment là n'eut plus rien à voir avec le match que nous avions disputé auparavant. Il passa son index sur ma joue et j'appuyais légèrement mon visage sur sa main en fermant les yeux. Quand je les rouvris, je vis son regard tendre posé sur moi et un léger sourire.

_« Je te dépose, tu ne vas pas déranger ton amie à cette heure ci.»_

Je pris mes affaires, fermais mon véhicule et le suivis sans même argumenter. Où était donc passée Bella Swan ? Il m'ouvrit la portière galamment et se glissa souplement sur le siège conducteur. Je le guidais à travers les rues de Seattle jusqu'à mon petit appartement. Au moment où il allait se garer devant chez moi, son ventre émit un grondement sourd. Son visage vira au rouge vermillon alors que je riais à nouveau de bon cœur :

_« Un petit creux, Monsieur Masen ?  
- __C'est que… j'ai toujours peu d'appétit avant les matchs et puis, on a joué les prolongations alors, ben euh…  
- __Pas de souci Edward, je sais ce que c'est, j'étais pareille à l'époque. Ca te dit de monter manger un morceau ?  
- __Je ne veux pas te déranger…  
- __Du tout, j'ai faim moi aussi et puis c'est pour te remercier de m'avoir raccompagnée. Alice m'aurait probablement infligée une mort lente et douloureuse si je l'avais dérangée ce soir. Premier rencart…  
- __Je vois. Dans ce cas, j'accepte avec plaisir.»_

En réalité, je voulais juste prolonger ce moment. Je me sentais bien en sa compagnie, mieux que toutes ces années pendant lesquelles j'avais vécu comme un zombie. Je ne saurais pas expliquer comme ce parfait inconnu provoquait tant de choses en moi mais je voulais que ça dure encore un peu.

Nous pénétrâmes dans mon appartement en silence. Je posais mes affaires sur le comptoir et proposais à Edward de se mettre à l'aise. Alors que je m'attelais à préparer le dîner, il me demanda timidement s'il pouvait reprendre une douche. Je le conduisis jusqu'à ma petite salle de bain faisant disparaitre à la hâte mes sous vêtements qui séchaient encore dans la douche. C'est que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à avoir de la visite moi !

Il me remercia d'un sourire lorsque je lui tendis une serviette propre et je m'éclipsais dans la cuisine. Je décidais de préparer un plat pour sportifs, des pâtes, après un match, je n'avais en général envie que de ça. Il me restait au congélateur un Tupperware de sauce au poulet et aux champignons qui cacherait la misère. En peu de temps, je dressais la table et était apte à servir un repas correct à mon illustre invité.

Il fit d'ailleurs son apparition à ce moment là, souriant, plus séduisant que jamais. Je l'invitais à se mettre à l'aise en attendant que je me rafraichisse également. Il s'installa sur le canapé avec une bière fraîche et je filais à la salle de bain. La douche me fit un bien fou. J'y restais quelques minutes supplémentaires pour reprendre un peu mes esprits et faire le bilan sur ce qui était en train de se passer.

A quelques mètres de moi, dans mon salon, était tranquillement assise une star mondiale qui m'attendait. Mais avant d'être un joueur que j'admirais profondément, il était un homme, un homme fort séduisant de surcroit. Ma vie était un véritable désert affectif. Je n'étais même pas sûre d'avoir encore le mode d'emploi.

Cependant nos échanges me troublaient, je sentais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus qu'une simple rencontre mais j'avais toutes les chances de me tromper. J'avais vu que Masen pouvait se monter très aimable avec des étrangers alors pourquoi penser qu'il y avait une quelconque différence avec moi. Pourtant…

Je coupais l'eau, consciente que je ne devais pas trop me faire attendre. Je m'enroulais dans une serviette et séchais mes cheveux en vitesse. Debout devant mon tiroir à sous vêtements, je fus prise d'une envie étrange et soudaine. Vous savez, ce besoin que l'on a parfois de se sentir belle, même en dessous, alors que personne ne peut rien voir, juste pour se sentir un peu différente, un peu plus confiante. Inexplicablement, je reposais mon traditionnel shorty en coton pour un ensemble que m'avait offert Alice et que je n'avais jamais porté. Je m'habillais simplement, un pantalon souple, un tee shirt clair et relevait mes cheveux dans un chignon lâche.

Edward n'avait pas bougé, il releva simplement la tête vers moi en souriant en m'entendant revenir. Je nous resservis une bière et nous nous attablâmes sur le bar de la cuisine. Dès la première cuillère, Edward poussa un gémissement exagéré :

_« N'en fais pas trop quand même, ce sont juste des pâtes.  
- __Juste des pâtes ? Tu sais à quoi ça ressemble « Juste des pâtes » chez moi ? »_

Le fou-rire nous prit, incontrôlable, insensé. Il nous fallut quelques minutes pour nous reprendre. Nous restâmes alors silencieux, les yeux dans les yeux souriant sensiblement. Edward fut le premier à briser cette quiétude :

_« Alors pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas rencontrée il y a quatre ans, aux JO ? »_

Je marquais un temps d'arrêt, ma gorge se serra et je finis pas secouer la tête.

_« Désolée Edward, ça je ne peux pas »_

Il hocha la tête sans insister, le front plissé, semblant réfléchir intensément. Il eut l'air alors d'hésiter, comme s'il menait un débat intérieur sur ce qu'il allait me dire maintenant. J'attendais, incertaine. M'en voulait-il ? Je n'eus pas loisir de m'interroger plus longtemps, il prit une profonde inspiration, comme quelqu'un qui prendrait son élan avant le grand saut.

_« Ecoute, Jolie Bella, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici.  
__Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.  
__Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai perdu ma concentration pendant le match quand je t'ai vue.  
__Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais cette envie irrépressible de te voir après, ni pourquoi j'étais si heureux que le hasard te mette sur ma route.  
__Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à vouloir prolonger au maximum ce moment avec toi.  
__Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je crève d'envie de t'embrasser, ici, maintenant, tout de suite et que si tu ne dis rien, je vais le faire. » _

Les mots n'arrivèrent pas vraiment jusqu'à mon cerveau, je restai sans réaction, accrochée à son regard qui était brusquement devenu sérieux. Je ne réagis pas non plus quand sa main se posa sur mon visage, que son pouce caressa doucement ma joue et que ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes, les effleurant légèrement avant d'appuyer un peu plus fort. Le courant électrique qui traversa mon corps à ce moment là fut comme un électrochoc et je réalisais enfin.

Edward Masen était debout dans ma cuisine, en train de m'embrasser et ce n'était pas un tout petit baiser de rien du tout. La sensation était incroyable, jamais je n'avais été embrassée de la sorte. Je commençais même à penser que je n'avais jamais été embrassée tout court. Ses lèvres étaient douces, tendres mais sa main maintenait mon visage avec une certaine autorité, comme s'il avait peur que je m'enfuie.

Mais je n'allais pas m'enfuir, mon corps tout entier semblait ressentir ce baiser, il reprenait littéralement vie, après tout ça, après tout ce temps où je n'avais été qu'une coquille vide sans même m'en rendre compte.

Ses mains lâchèrent doucement mon visage pour glisser jusqu'à ma taille, laissant sur leur passage une trainée brulante. Il saisit mes hanches avec fermeté pour m'attirer un peu plus près de lui. Je me laissais complètement faire, docile. Edward interrompit notre baiser pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, cherchant un signe quelconque de ma part d'assentiment ou au contraire de refus. Mue par je ne sais quelle volonté, j'attrapais sa main et le guidait lentement vers le canapé.

Il s'assit et je m'installais à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Nos baisers reprirent avec toujours autant de douceur comme si le temps était suspendu. Ses doigts se faufilèrent sous mon tee-shirt, effleurant la peau de mon ventre et je frémis d'anticipation. Je savais ce qui était en train de se passer et c'était ce que je voulais. Je ne savais pas ce qui me poussait dans les bras de cet homme, cet inconnu, peut être sa tendresse, sa simplicité.

Quand il commença à tirer sur mon haut pour le retirer, je me contentais de murmurer :

_« Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme.  
- __OK. »_

Il retira mon vêtement définitivement avant de reprendre :

_« Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme.  
- __OK. »_

Et j'enlevai son tee shirt à mon tour avant de reprendre ses lèvres et de coller mon torse contre le sien. La sensation de sa peau sur la mienne était magique. La suite ne fut que caresses, murmures, soupirs. Il m'allongea sur le canapé et couvrit mon corps du sien. Mon esprit devint confus, le reste de nos vêtements disparut comme par enchantement. Ses mains, sa bouche parcouraient mon corps sans relache.

A cet instant là, je me sentais tellement vivante, tellement différente de la fille qui avait franchit les portes de l'Arena quelques heures plus tôt. Je m'enhardis, caressais à mon tour ce corps parfait, tout en muscles. J'étais maladroite, je le savais et cela me mit mal à l'aise. Il dut le sentir car il murmura dans mon oreille :

_« Allez Jolie Bella, ne t'en fais pas, c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. »_

J'avais déjà entendu ça quelque part et cela me fit sourire malgré moi. Il eut le mérite de me détendre et mes complexes s'envolèrent tout à fait. Mes mains s'égarèrent à nouveau lui arrachant de légers grognements. Ses gestes à lui se précisèrent, allant à la rencontre des points les plus sensibles de mon anatomie. Un gémissement m'échappa lorsqu'il effleura pour la première fois mon sexe.

Comment arrivait-il à faire çà ? Je n'eus pas vraiment le loisir de réfléchir plus avant car ses doigts s'attardèrent à nouveau sur mon intimité, cajolant doucement le centre de mon plaisir. Une boule commença à se construire au creux de mon ventre. La pression de sa main s'intensifia et il introduisit un premier doigt en moi, m'arrachant un profond soupir. Timidement, je dirigeais mes gestes vers sa virilité mise à nue. J'osais à peine le toucher, complètement intimidée.

Tout en accentuant ses caresses, il prit ma main pour m'aider à franchir le cap. Lorsque mes doigts frôlèrent la peau douce de son sexe, il gronda.

_« Bella, tu me rends fou, depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, je… c'est dément. » _

Ma timidité s'envola, je lui donnais du plaisir, moi… et je voulais continuer, je voulais rendre à cet homme tout ce qu'il m'avait apporté ce soir sans même s'en rendre compte. Ma main se promena sur sa longueur, lui arrachant de nouveau grognement. Ses doigts s'activèrent à nouveau et je me sentais au bord du gouffre. Lorsqu'il les retira brusquement, je hoquetais de surprise.

Il entrelaça nos doigts, soudant son regard au mien.

_« Tu as des protections ? »_

Fichtre non ! Si un préservatif se trouvait dans cet appart', il devait être périmé depuis des siècles. Je secouais la tête, honteuse. Il se releva brusquement et alla farfouiller dans son sac pour en retirer un petit carré argenté.

_« Je n'aurais jamais cru dire çà un jour mais, putain, merci Emmett. » _

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui était Emmett mais sur ce coup là je lui étais infiniment reconnaissante, sans être vraiment sûre de savoir pourquoi. Edward s'allongea à nouveau sur moi et plaça le capuchon dans ma main.

_« Tu m'aides ? »_

Je déchirais doucement l'emballage, pinçait légèrement le bout du préservatif et le déroulait avec lenteur sur son sexe fièrement dressé. Il me couvait de son regard de braise et quand je terminais ma tache, il se jeta sur ma bouche voracement. Notre étreinte se fit passionnée, décousue. Il y avait cette urgence de deux amants qui se découvrent, cette maladresse des premières fois où l'on ne se connait pas encore bien l'un l'autre. On tâtonnait, on hésitait, on se cherchait.

J'appréhendais le moment où nous nous unirions. Ce n'était jamais un moment que j'appréciais particulièrement, cela faisait mal, toujours. D'autant que Masen n'avait pas que des grandes mains ! Mais il fallait croire que je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Quand il s'insinua en moi, presque par surprise, je ne sentis rien, enfin pas de douleur, juste une sensation complètement inédite de plénitude.

Lorsqu'il fut totalement en moi, Edward me regarda brusquement, surpris. Avait-il senti lui aussi cette étrange impression que tout ceci n'était pas… « classique » ? Il se retira, pour revenir, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Chaque fois j'éprouvais cette sensation de vide puis je me sentais entière à nouveau. C'était juste incroyable. Nos respirations hachées se mêlaient. Au bout de quelques va et vient, nos corps se tendirent à l'unisson, ravagés par un orgasme fulgurant.

Edward me serra alors dans se bras, recouvrant nos corps en sueurs du plaid qui ornait le dos du canapé. J'étais bien, sereine. Mes mots sortirent tous seuls :

_« Mon père a été tué par un balle la veille de la convocation pour le stage préparatoire aux JO. Je ne m'y suis jamais présentée_.»

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant d'embrasser le sommet de mon crâne et de presser ses bras un peu plus fort autour de moi. Il me berça longtemps et je m'abandonnais, encore. Au bout d'un temps que je serais bien incapable d'évaluer, il murmura simplement :

_« J'aimerais qu'on fasse un bout de chemin ensemble, Jolie Bella.  
- __J'aimerais çà aussi, gentil Edward. »_


End file.
